Addiction
by Ares Baudelaire
Summary: She says she to drinks to numb the pain I should get her help but it’s the only time she'll come back to me. Only then does the fire relight in her eyes so I keep feeding her addiction just to satisfy my own. DASEY! CoWritten with my Sis IsabellaDuval.


Disclaimer: I would just like to state to everyone that I Do Not Own Life with Derek or any of its original characters. If I do however decide to place original characters of my own then I do own those characters.

AN: This story is Co-Written with my sister, **Isabella Duval**. Well somewhat I'm doing most of the work lol...Don't...tell her I said that.

* * *

Blah Blah Blah… 

"…scored 7 goals…"

Blah Blah Blah…

"…won the game…"

Blah Blah Blah…

"…pizza…"

Blah Blah Blah…

It was a typical dinner night in the McDonald-Venturi household. Derek bragged about his day while the rest of the family listens with interest. In a few seconds he's going to insult me. Although it would have been customary for me to retaliate, I won't.

In fact I haven't retaliated to any of Derek's insults or pranks in a couple of months now.

"…klutzilla…"

There it is. About two years has passed since we moved into the Venturi residence. No matter how hard I fought or rationalized no matter what I did to make this situation more suitable, it's broken me.

I never was able to blend in with this new family very well. Everyone was just too different from me. Not only that but, the only time they would be considerate of me is when they needed favors from me.

My mother relies on me to clean the house, drive the kids to where they need to go, and watch over Derek.

My sister, Lizzy, she doesn't need me. Every since she and Edwin rebelled she doesn't seem to want to be around me as much anymore either.

Then there's Derek who, from some reason, will not leave me alone. I stopped challenging him. I stopped fighting with him and yet he still won't stop teasing or pranking me. I don't understand him and some times I don't even think he knows. What Derek wants Derek gets, I get it I joined the club along with all the others, what more does he want me to do? He won.

" Casey can you clear the table and wash the dishes"

"Sure"

My mother just smiles at me and goes off to do what she wants to do. I was at least expecting a thank you.

**Derek's Point Of View **

Everyone left and Casey began to clean up. I stood by the island in the kitchen watching her. I knew it was my turn to wash the dishes. It was on the calendar on the fridge. Rightfully it should be me that was there cleaning the dishes.

I was waiting for was for Casey to snap and make a big deal about how I should take responsibility for my chores and do them but, she didn't. For the past seven months that's all I ever do is act and wait act and wait but she doesn't say anything. In Fact Casey never said anything anymore. She didn't question or fight me. Casey became like the rest of the people in my life and it sickened me because I expected more from her.

If anything she was the one person I relied on to give me perspective and challenge my ideas. She kept me grounded and on point. She made my life interesting and now I was bored all the fucken time.

I guess I never realized how much I needed her in my life. But now that she's dead and, do not be mistaken she is dead, I miss her a lot. There have been times that I've gotten her back a few times I've seen the light on in her room I'll check in on her to see what she's doing and she'll be sitting on the floor drunk.

She says she to drinks to numb the pain. I know I should get her help but it's the only time she'll come back to me. Only then does the fire relight in her eyes so I keep feeding her addiction just to satisfy my own.

I snap out of my thoughts when the water is shut off and Casey passes me. No words no, no nothing.

I go over to the couch and watch the TV with Ed and Liz kicking Ed off my chair. They're watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I personally don't see the scariness of the movie but whatever.

At around twelve, I go up to my room seeing as there's nothing else on. Everyone else has long gone to sleep at least I think they have. That's when I see Casey's light on. She's probably doing her homework or finding a way to cure cancer…but maybe she's...

Curiosity gets the better of me and I walk into her room. There's my Casey sitting on the floor with a bottle of Jack.

" Casey?"

"Don't you ever knock? It's not that hard to do. Just put you're hand like this and hit it against the door." She explains doing the knocking motion with her hands and taking another sip.

I close the door my heart racing in excitement and happiness. It's been a while since she's done this and like I've said I missed her.

"What do you want Derek"

"You're drinking."

"Yup…"

"Why?" I ask curiously it been a while so I wonder what made her snap.

"BECAUSE I can't take this family anymore you're all driving me crazy! Well more like I can't take you and my mom. You guys are jerks for taking advantage of me like you do. And you what the hell is you're problem!"

I smirked and sat down on the floor with her.

"What's my problem? You the one that's gone all catatonic"

"I got tired of getting guilt tripped about our fighting, you know that. Besides I thought you would be happy finally getting your way. What Derek wants Derek gets right?"

"It's been boring" I say helping her sit oh my lap.

"Pssh, you've been bored? What about me? I'm this family's personal slave!"

"So then do something about it!"

"Can't, I can't handle the guilt trips, member?"

"Wimp!"

"Shut up and kiss me"

I don't question and do as I'm told. Her hands entangle themselves in my hair my hands find themselves up her shirt.

I have to be the one that breaks our kisses because she'll let me go further if I don't and I wouldn't do that to her. Well I mean I would…repeatedly…but she would have to be sober.

"This isn't healthy" She whispers in my ear.

"I know" I whisper back kissing her neck.

" Derek?" She pushes me off slightly but cups my face in her hands.

"Yea"

"How are your classes going?"

I laugh same old Casey.

"They'd be going a lot better if you were here to kick me in the ass when I needed it."

" Derek…"

"You're beautiful you know that?"

"Get your shit together and I promise I'll come back more often" She swears kissing my lips. Only Casey could be drunk and still inspire me to do better.

"You got yourself a deal McDonald"

She smiles at me and lets out a yawn.

"I'm sleepy"

I close my eyes. That means she's leaving me.

" Nite, Casey"

"Goodnight Derek I love you" she says closing her eyes.

"I love you, too" I don't think she heard me but I'm hoping she knows.

I put her on her bed and put away the bottle of Jack I gave her for her birthday a few weeks ago. No I'm not 21 but I have a fake ID and a liquor store that makes it a point not to ask questions.

Then I open the windows and set her alarm clock.

With one last kiss I go back in my room and begin to study.

If you haven't noticed Casey's not the only one that's gone numb.

* * *

TBC...Please Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
